(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coating composition for a glass, a shatter-proof tempered glass using the coating composition and a method for manufacturing the same. The coating composition may comprise a caprolactone-modified acryl resin, an acryl polyol, and a polyurethane resin, which are added in a small amount, and may be coated on a tempered glass such that shattering when the tempered glass is broken may be prevented.
(b) Background Art
The conventional shatter-poof tempered glass technology has been used in the automobile industry and building industry and the tempered glass manufactured can withstand a large impact. For example, when an impact over a limit level is applied, the tempered glass broken into a number of small pieces may be randomly shattered, which may result in a very dangerous situation. In this regard, research to solve the problems has been conducted.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, as for a typical tempered glass used in a vehicle, an adhesive substance and a PET film may be attached to the lower surface of the tempered glass in order to prevent the shattering of the tempered glass which has been broken. In this case, since the tempered glass is likely to be easily broken by even a small impact due to the presence of a ceramic layer or a ceramic part, the tempered glass may be considered a major factor which may risk the safety of passenger in the vehicle when the tempered glass is applied to a panorama roof glass of a vehicle. Further, the strength of the tempered glass may become very poor since the ceramic part is present at a panorama roof glass of a vehicle.
For this reason, it is urgently needed to employ a coating composition and a tempered glass using the same which are able to enhance strength in such a way to remove the ceramic part in a conventional tempered glass, the configuration of which may substitute the above ceramic part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.